yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Nelson Andrews
| anime_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | en_voice = | ja_voice = | it_voice = }} Nelson Andrews, known as Fuya Okudaira (奥平風也, Okudaira Fūya) in the Japanese version, is a child actor and one of the "Number" holders in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Design Appearance Nelson has silver hair with long bangs swept to the left, lime-green eyes and has fair skin. Nelson tends to wear the same outfit as his Sparrow character, a white spandex body suit with matching boots with different shades of blue and yellow trimming. He also wears a golden brown-stripe belt with a hostler for his retractable whip, a blue cape and red mask, which also hold his special Duel Gazer. While wearing his mask, Nelson has his hair styled in an upward fashion and wears dangling blue earrings. In his casual clothes, Nelson wears a blue, short-sleeves shirt over gray, long-sleeves shirt with black strips and brown pants with two straps on the side of his hips with matching shoes. Personality Despite being a famous celebrity, Nelson is a rather timid boy, even to the point of being afraid of things such as spiders, as opposed to his brave and heroic TV show counterpart. In the dub, he describes himself as "...just a middle schooler from the suburbs". Nelson often feels very lonely because he always to keep his public image as the "Sparrow" and can never be himself with people. Although usually mild-mannered, Nelson display some degree of boldness as he quickly approached Yuma Tsukumo and whisk him away without the boy's consent, though his rather intimidated by his mother. Nelson speaks using the boyish pronoun "boku", but when acting as "Sparrow" he used the more masculine pronoun "ore" and speaks in a deeper voice. Sometime after his Duel with Yuma, he solely refer to himself using "boku", showing he's being more himself. .]] Nelson is very fond of Yuma, since Yuma is the first person to tell him to be himself. When Nelson first met Yuma, he opened up to Yuma about his loneliness and even directly asked Yuma to be his friend. Even under the "Numbers" influence, Nelson tells Yuma to stay away from him when he was causing havoc around Heartland City for Yuma's own safety. After their Duel, Nelson continues to admire Yuma for his never-give-up "kattobingu" spirit and was happy to see him when they met again. Nelson perceptively notices Yuma's talent to make people happy through Dueling, as Nelson was one of them, and he encourages Yuma continue to make people smile through Dueling. When Yuma getting ready for his Duel Astral, Nelson was the first among Yuma's friends to try to lend Yuma his cards. According to Astral and Yuma, Nelson has changed since their last Duel, being bolder and more himself since breaking free from his mother's pressure, and said that his style of Dueling has change too. During the World Duel Carnival, Nelson shows to be quite flashy when acting as the "Star Sparrow" around his fans, but maintains his polite and modest nature. Anime biography Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Pre-World Duel Carnival Nelson plays the character Sparrow (Robin in the original), on the popular TV show "The Sparrow" ("D.D. ESPer Robin" in the original), whom Astral is intrigued by and becomes a big fan of. Despite his success, Nelson was lonely and shy when not on camera, the polar opposite of the character he played. Pressured by his mother, Nelson was forced to maintain his public image as "The Sparrow", and wasn't allowed to interact with others unless they are involved with his show. .]] Having arrived at Heartland City for filming, Nelson stayed in his studio and was practicing his lines alone in his costume. After Yuma Tsukumo snuck in and dropped his Deck in front of him, he saved Yuma from getting into trouble and took him into his dressing room. Nelson returned the deck to Yuma and requested Yuma to Duel him, which the latter agreed to. Excited, Nelson slightly broke his facade and tried to compose himself before being spooked at the sight of a spider. Scared, Nelson screamed and hid under a table, revealing his true self and switching his personal pronouns from "ore" to "boku" (Japanese version only). Nelson explained to Yuma that he was nothing like Sparrow off-set and how he had to hide his true self. When Yuma told Nelson he should be more himself, he became happy that Yuma was the first person to tell him that and accepts him as a friend. The two became friends, but before they can Duel, Nelson's mother interrupted them. Nelson was scolded by his mother and reminded him of the importance of being "the Sparrow". She then forced Yuma out of the room, upsetting Nelson, but Yuma promised Nelson that they would Duel someday. However, Nelson sadly told Yuma it's okay not to fulfill his promise because no one could save him from his life. Later, Yuma and Astral talked about Nelson, and Astral believed the boy was in pain from loneliness. ".]] That night, Nelson stared at the sky from the balcony and before going back inside, he found "Number 83: Galaxy Queen". This resulted in him being quickly possessed by the "Number", making him believe the events from his T.V show were real, and goes attacking people at night as "The Sparrow" and claiming they were minions of "Dead Max" (Furious Max in the dub). This caused a scandal to break out over the incidents, with the press questioning if Nelson really did it or not. The next night, Nelson attacked a man, which caused Yuma to arrived and follow him as he ran away. In a alley, Nelson encountered Yuma, who asked why he doing this, but Nelson told him not to get involved with him and leaped away. On the third night, Nelson went to his studio to get his mask, but was confronted by Yuma. He revealed to Yuma that he under the delusion and really believed that he was "The Sparrow". Although he didn't want to fight with Yuma, he believed that Yuma was a minion of "Furious Max" and Dueled him. Nelson was able to counter all of Yuma's moves and pushed him into a corner by making his monsters indestructible with the effect of "Galaxy Queen". .]] When his mother arrived, she tried to make him come to his senses, but he brushed her off as he thought that the "Number" was his mother. As the Duel continued, Nelson nearly defeated Yuma, but the latter made a comeback under Astral's instructions. When his "Galaxy Queen" was about to be destroyed by "Number 39: Utopia", he used "Star Sparrow Forever" to revive "Esper Star Sparrow" and redirect the attack to "Esper Star Sparrow" instead, which caused him to lose the Duel (He purposely did this to save what he thought was his mother). When Astral absorbed the power of "Galaxy Queen", Nelson regained awareness and reconciled with his mother, who apologized and promised to let Nelson be himself. World Duel Carnival .]] Sometime later, Nelson entered the World Duel Carnival as another participant, but had to work in the studio for the first two days. On the third, Nelson went around in his Sparrow costume and started to gather Heart Pieces, with fans following wherever he went. After defeating his third Duelist, Nelson showed off to his fans and politely tried to fend off their autograph requests. The noise attracted Nistro's attention, and he appeared to challenge him to a Duel, which he accepted in hopes of gaining his fourth Heart Piece. As they Dueled, Nelson noticed Yuma in the crowd, which made him smile and mutter Yuma's name. In the Duel, Nelson and Nistro fought fiercely and strategically up to the point that Nistro destroyed "Beast-Warrior Puma" and cornered Nelson. However, the latter remembered his Duel against Yuma and how that Yuma would never give up because of "kattobingu". This encouraged Nelson to fight back enabling him to Summon his ace card, "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". However, Nistro was able to Summon "Heroic Champion - Excalibur" and defeated his "Galaxy Destroyer". Nelson lost, but was okay with the loss and gave one of his Heart Piece to Nistro as an act of good sportsmanship. .]] When Yuma came up to him, Nelson says that the Duel was fun and thanked Yuma for teaching him that. He and Nistro exchanged words of thanks for a good Duel, and before Nistro left with Dextra, Nelson witnessed Nistro telling Yuma that he would be waiting for him in the finals. Nelson told Yuma that, like him, Nistro probably learned how fun Dueling can be from fighting against Yuma. Smiling, Nelson stated that everyone that Yuma Dueled ends up smiling and his talent is the ability to make people happy through Dueling. Nelson told Yuma that he hoped Yuma will keep making others happy, and should follow that purpose and make it through the end of the tournament. Nelson then leaped off the stairs, putting his mask back on and leaves as his fans followed him. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II Barian Emperor Onslaught vs. Nelson and Anna.]] After the Barians had begun their invasion of Earth as the two worlds began to fuse, Nelson became aware of the crisis in Heartland City and went to aid Yuma. As the Seven Barian Emperors were chasing down Yuma, he arrived to help Anna Kaboom confront Mizar. Dressed in his Star Sparrow persona, Nelson made a bold entrance, saying it was time for another "grand feast of justice", and teamed up with Anna to Duel Mizar. Eventually, Mizar initiated a Chaos Draw alongside the other Emperors as Nelson looked on in shock. Mizar used "Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", but Nelson remained determined to win and claimed that a "hero of justice" could never be defeated. He expressed shock when this turned out not be true, resulting in his and Anna's defeat. His soul departed for Barian World upon his defeat. depart from Earth.]] After Nash was defeated by Yuma, Nelson was revived as the fusion between Earth and Barian World was stopped and the Barian Pipe released all the souls it contained. Nelson reappearing on the same spot where he and Anna were defeated by Mizar. Knowing Yuma saved them, he flew on Anna's cannon to greet Yuma together, along with the rest of his friends. Later, Nelson went to Yuma's house and abruptly interrupted him, who prepared his Deck to use in a Duel against Astral, along with the rest of his friends - Tori Meadows, Bronk Stone, Caswell Francis, Flip Turner, Cathy Katherine, and Anna - by literally bursting into his attic bedroom through the window. Relocating onto the roof, after Yuma confirmed to them that he will Duel Astral, Nelson was the first one to offer his cards for Yuma to use. Although Yuma appreciated his friends' gestures, he kindly turned down their help, wanting to defeat Astral on his own. The next day, Nelson arrived to the station square to watch the Duel, cheering for Yuma with the rest of the group. Witnessing Astral's intense tactics on Yuma, Nelson was shocked as Yuma was quickly pushed into a corner. Although he worried if Yuma could make a comeback, Nelson was happy that Yuma kept his spirits up and was able continue to Duel. After Yuma won the Duel, Nelson watched as Yuma and Astral shared a touching farewell and tearfully smiled as Astral returned to Astral World. The Sparrow Nelson's character, "The Sparrow" ("Robin" in the original) is said to be a hero from another dimension. He first appears in a brief part of an episode of the show, which Astral watched. Galaxy Queen was shown overpowering Beast-Warrior Puma and Phoenix Beast Gairuda with her evil powers. At that moment, Sparrow appears and confronts her, who asks him how he dares defy their master, the king of darkness "Dead Max", and tells him he's got guts. The Sparrow says that his justice has no limits, and attacks her. However, at that moment, he sees Galaxy Queen's reflection in some crystals, which reveals her real form - the one who The Sparrow always searched - his mother. Because of that, he hesitates, and Galaxy Queen declares that Dead Max's curse will fall upon him, as she shots him with her powers as well. By that way, she says that the 3 of them will now follow her orders, and laughs while the three suffer, and then episode ends. to normal.]] A scene of the next episode was shown that the Sparrow advances towards Galaxy Queen, saying her powers not being able to stop him, and he jumps towards her, hugging her. Galaxy Queen drops her rod, as The Sparrow's hug makes her return to normal, and Sparrow cries. Nelson's card, "Furious Max's Curse", hints that The Sparrow's mother was under the curse of Dead Max, which made her become evil. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL biography .]] In the spin-off manga ''Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL, Fuya also plays the role of "D.D. Warrior ESPer Robin" in a TV show with the same name. Using the D-Network, Fuya requested a Duel with Yuma. Deck Nelson uses a Sparrow Family Deck, based on the characters from his TV series. It is capable of quickly swarming the field and Summoning "Esper Star Sparrow", a card based on the character he himself plays. When the whole Sparrow Family gathers, Nelson can use "Change to Jet Iron" to combine them into "Dimensional Jet Iron". His "Number", "Galaxy Queen", is based on the character his mother plays on his TV series. The influence of it convinced him it actually was his mother, so he goes to great lengths to defend it with cards such as "Furious Max's Curse" and "Star Sparrow Forever". After "Galaxy Queen" is absorbed by Astral, Nelson utilizes "Galaxy Queen's Light" to Xyz Summon "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer". Duels Trivia *In the opening, Masterpiece, Nelson initially appears to become one of Yuma Tsukumo's rivals, but has been absent since his two-part debut until reappearance in the WDC and was added into the opening, BRAVING!, for that episode only. Due to Nelson's popularity with fans, Nelson occasionally makes cameos in the other opening and endings, such as Soul Drive, Wild Child and Dual-ism of Mirrors. References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters